Distance
by WildLilFlower
Summary: Rachel's in New York, spending the holidays alone, reminiscing about Quinn. Songfic. Faberry One-shot


**A/N****: Whoa! I've been shelling fics out like mad. I know I'm gonna burn out eventually. Meh. Anyway, here's a cute little wintry/Christmas-y Faberry fic for you! Hope you like it. Any mistakes I make...I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or SM Entertainment. I don't own BoA or her song "Distance." I use them for the sake of entertainment.**

* * *

Snow fell slowly and quietly outside Rachel's New York loft. It contrasted with the hustle and bustle of New York life, but she wouldn't have it any other way. It's been a year since her Broadway debut and things had been going well for her.

She won her first Tony for her role as Eponine in the revival of Les Miserable, had her own personal stylist in the form of her best friend, Kurt Hummel, and was close to graduating from NYADA. Yet, even with all this, the young, budding star felt like something was missing. And she knew exactly what it was.

When Rachel started at NYADA, she was having a hard time settling in. Luckily, she found Brody Weston, who helped her adjust to her new school life. He was a handsome upperclassman and he was actually attracted to her. This attention was something that Rachel wasn't use to and as usual, it caused her to spiral into love with him. However, the feeling soon ebbed away when she realized that though she loved the dashing man, she wasn't in love with him. They mutually broke things off, but still remained friends, Rachel often working as Brody's wingwoman when they would go to parties together when neither one of them had dates.

Kurt found his best friend soon after and saved her from a roommate with an insatiable libido while also giving her the piece of the past that she needed to cling onto. Once they reunited, Rachel immediately made plans to find an apartment and live with Kurt.

And then there was Quinn Fabray. Though the Yale student wasn't around as often as Kurt or Brody, Rachel considered her to be the most important aspect of her New York life. Especially after realizing the depth of her feelings for her former tormentor.

The tiny Diva let out a sigh as she thought about her life before turning on her stereo and making herself a cup of vegan hot chocolate. She was still living with Kurt, but this year he had opted to go back home to Lima and spend Christmas with his family and Blaine, leaving her alone since her fathers were spending the holidays overseas. As the soft sounds of music filled the air, Rachel moved to sit by her window, looking out towards the street. Her mind had drifted to Quinn when the tune to a familiar song caressed her ears.

**_When it snows outside on this winter night_**  
**_I'm looking for a trace of you_**  
**_I'll never forget the time that we've met_**  
**_The winter when we fell in love_**

Rachel unconsciously scanned the busy streets below her. Among the children throwing snowballs and the rush of cars, she couldn't see the one sight that she wanted to. She knew she shouldn't hope. She just needed to see her blond goddess. The one she fell in love with. The one she was pining for right now as she sits alone in her loft, nursing her hot drink.

**_I know it wasn't our time  
We had to go our separate ways  
You don't know that silently I  
Was crying out for you to stay_**

Quinn had given the news two years ago that she was interning overseas for her degree. Rachel was happy for her, but simultaneously devastated. She wanted to pursue whatever was going on between them, but with the growing amount of schoolwork the two of them had, she didn't want to distract from their dreams and have their grades suffer from lack of attention. It was hard enough for Rachel to pay attention whenever Quinn was planning to visit or vice versa. Now, she wasn't going to be able to get the chance at all. Rachel didn't know if she could deal with a long distance relationship, especially after Finn. Kurt had jokingly begged Quinn to stay since she was the only one who could deal with Rachel's crazy. They all shared a laugh when Rachel playfully smacked him on the arm.

_**The years come and go but I'm still alone**_  
_**My tears like snowflakes falling without a sound**_  
_**I wish I was with you now**_

**_When it snows outside on this winter night  
I'm looking for a trace of you  
I'll never forget the time that we've met  
Catching glances in the snow_**

Tears ran down the diva's face as she remembers the first Christmas/Hanukkah she spent with Quinn a few years back.

_Rachel had refused to go back to Lima for the holidays. After the last time she returned, she didn't want to see Finn at all. So, her fathers took a trip up to New York as a collective present for Hanukkah. With them, they brought an ecstatic Blaine as a surprise present for Kurt. The two had managed to reconcile and try to start over. Blaine was trying hard to regain Kurt's trust and Kurt was slowly opening up to the younger boy again._

_While Rachel was happy to see the people she cared about, she couldn't help but feel sad. She knew she was going to be a fifth wheel this holiday with the four men around her and it made her feel lonely. She had contemplated calling Brody to keep her company when a knock sounded from the door to the shared loft. Confused, Rachel opened the door only to be hit with the image of an angel._

_"Hey Rach."_

_Rachel was dumbfounded. Quinn Fabray was standing before her, brushing snow from her jacket. Her hair had gotten longer, almost to the length it was during sophomore year of high school and she was smiling that one smile reserved only for the brunette as she took hold of her small suitcase. A perfectly sculpted eyebrow rose as the blond tilted her head._

_"Rach?"_

_The soft angelic voice snapped the dazed girl out of her stupor and Rachel finally reacted to seeing her best female friend after so long, wearing the biggest smile on her face since she moved to the Big Apple._

_"QUINN!" Rachel threw her arms around the taller woman's neck, catching her off guard. To avoid falling, Quinn caught the other girl and spun her around, laughing all the while. The men witnessing the cute display smiled knowingly._

_The blond set the tiny brunette down and leaned back, hands resting on the other's elbows. She smiled and looked into sparkling, chocolate orbs before pulling the girl into a proper hug._

_"I missed you. It's been way too long."_

_Rachel agreed as she pulled away to lead her guest into the apartment, allowing Quinn to greet the men residing within, sipping their hot cocoa and tea. When the former Cheerio glanced back at Rachel while hugging Kurt, the small diva knew this holiday was going to be great._

_No._

_It was perfect._

_**When it snows outside on this winter night  
I'm looking for a trace of you  
I'll never forget the time that we've met  
The winter when we fell in love**_

It was then, Rachel remembered, that she realized her extended feelings for Quinn. It wasn't a simple crush. She was in love with the girl. And as far as she knew, it was mutual.

_**Your name frozen on my lips**_  
_**Icicles pierce in my heart**_  
_**Now I wait and send out my wish**_  
_**To find out wherever you are**_

_**The years come and go, but I'm still alone**_  
_**My tears like snowflakes falling without a sound**_  
_**I wish I was with you now**_

It has been two years since Rachel has seen Quinn. They had exchanged emails and letters, but it wasn't the same. Nothing could replace having the other woman next to you within arm's reach. Eventually, Rachel had to stop sending things because all she wanted to do was hop on a flight herself and go see Quinn wherever she was. So, she cut off ties, only sending one or two generic emails every few months but it didn't stop the ache in her heart.

_**When it snows outside on this winter night**_  
_**I'm looking for a trace of you**_  
_**I'll never forget the time that we've met**_  
_**Catching glances in the snow**_

_**When it snows outside on this winter night**_  
_**I'm looking for a trace of you**_  
_**I'll never forget the time that we've met**_  
_**The winter when we fell in love**_

_**There's nothing more than I would want**_  
_**Than to feel the warm embrace of your love**_  
_**But I have faith in the promise that you've made**_  
_**And in the frosted window I,**_  
_**I'll see your trace**_

Sighing, Rachel moved to get up from her place by the window, her warm beverage long since consumed. She happened to glance outside one last time, only to do a double-take when golden hair caught her attention.

_'It can't be,'_ Rachel thought. _'I must be dreaming…'_

Suddenly, the owner of those golden locks looked up, and Rachel was met with the most beautiful hazel eyes she's ever seen. Tears, happy tears, fell from the diva's face as Quinn grinned and waved shyly at the girl. Quinn had cut her hair again, leaving it as short as it was when she first cut it years ago. Rachel couldn't help it. She let out a soft laugh as she returned the smile and wave before watching the person her heart belonged to walk into the building.

It took a bit for the Broadway star to react before she raced to the kitchen to put away her cup. For a moment, she leaned against the counter and tried to compose herself before darting to the door, tearing it open and looking down the hall expectantly.

**_When it snows outside on this winter night  
I'm looking for a trace of you  
I'll never forget the time that we've met  
Catching glances in the snow_**

**_When it snows outside on this winter night  
I'm looking for a trace of you  
I'll never forget the time that we've met_**

Soon enough, Quinn stepped around the corner, halting her steps at the end of the hall when she saw Rachel waiting for her. Her eyebrow quirked up and that one smile graced on her lips.

"Hey Rach."

The diva didn't hesitate this time. She took off and ran the length of the hallway, jumping into Quinn's arms when she reached her. This time, the former cheerleader was ready and braced for impact. It didn't stop her from twirling the smaller woman around though, laughing at the familiar sensation. Rachel let out a soft squeal and tightened her hold on the blond before setting her feet back on the ground, even if she felt like she was floating on air.

Quinn just looked at the girl in her arms before reaching out and tucking dark locks behind Rachel's ear.

"I missed you. It's been way too long."

They both let out a soft chuckle, remembering the first holiday they spent together. They both walked back towards Rachel's apartment, before embracing each other once more, soaking in the fact that being in each other's arms was perfection. They both pulled away, but Quinn's hands instantly went to cup Rachel's face, her thumb gently caressing the shorter woman's cheek.

A look of pure love and adoration and a tilt of the head later, lips brushed along each other.

Rachel was on cloud nine. She had waited so long for this kiss and it was perfect, even if Quinn's lips were cold and slightly chapped. It didn't stop her from pressing against Quinn and deepening the kiss for a bit, prolonging the contact before parting from the taller woman.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that…" the taller of the two said as their foreheads touched. The diva simply grinned.

"I may have an idea," she said before pressing another kiss on the woman she adored with all her heart. "But I'm not going to make us wait anymore for as long as we're together."

"I like the sound of that." Quinn pulled Rachel into another tight hug, not allowing any space to pass between them. Rachel just sighed contently, enjoying the warmth emanating from her love's body.

"Merry Christmas, Quinn."

"Happy Hanukkah, Rachel."

**_The winter when we fell in love…_**

* * *

**A/N: Here we go! Have a good winter, everyone! As always, reviews are appreciated. 3**


End file.
